1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone with an in-absence call incoming function and more particularly to a cellular phone with an in-absence call incoming function and an in-absence incoming call reporting function.
2. Description of the Background Art
A cellular phone usually has an in-absence call incoming function for displaying, when the user of the phone does not answer an incoming call, an in-absence incoming call message on its display. The user sometimes does not answer the incoming call with intention and sometimes fails to answer it. For example, it may occur that the user fails to notice an incoming call and therefore does not see an in-absence incoming call message despite that the user carries the phone.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-88682 and Japanese Patent No. 3,098,488